


movie night blues

by peachsneakers



Series: 31 days of deceitber [5]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Deceitber 2019, Fluff, M/M, Moceit - Freeform, Morally Neutral Deceit Sanders, Movie Night, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:01:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21690586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachsneakers/pseuds/peachsneakers
Summary: Deceit goes to movie night.
Relationships: Morality | Patton Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Series: 31 days of deceitber [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559476
Comments: 16
Kudos: 205





	movie night blues

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: movie night

"Are you sure?" Deceit asks, doubt thick in his voice. His relationship with Patton has been a surprise to everyone and while it's helped him be accepted to an extent, he knows the other so-called light sides still regard him with suspicion at times. 

"Paws-itive!" Patton says, making sweater paws and bouncing on the balls of his feet. Deceit will never tell him, but he reminds Dee an awful lot of Remus when he does that. The dark side of Creativity gets similarly excited all the time. Of course, when _he_ gets excited, it tends to be over something terribly gruesome, not a movie night invitation.

"Fine," Deceit says, not tasting a lie in any of Patton's answers. _Patton_ , at least, wants to invite him to the traditional movie night. Remus, too, even, and that surprises him a little.

"Yay!" Patton squeals, towing him down the hallway. "It's just about to start."

The others look up when Patton and Deceit enter, but to his relief, there's no overt hostility. Maybe he can get through this after all. He breathes a silent sigh of relief.

"What movie are we watching?" Virgil asks, not looking up from his perch on the top of the sofa.

" _Necromentia_!" Remus exclaims, popping up from behind the couch.

" _No_ ," Deceit says before he can stop himself. "That's not appropriate, and you know it, Remus."

"Fine," Remus says, pouting.

" _Frozen_!" Roman suggests. Logan and Virgil both look askance at him.

"We _just_ watched that the other day," Logan points out. "Thomas even wrote fanfiction based on it." _And you stole my hat,_ Deceit remembers, trying not to glare at Roman.

"Well, does anyone have any other suggestions?" Patton asks. "I vote for cat videos!"

"Pat, that isn't a movie," Virgil says, rubbing his forehead. 

" _The Phantom of the Opera_?" Deceit hears himself suggest in a tiny voice. The clamor stops as everyone turns to look at him in surprise.

"We haven't watched that in quite a while," Logan muses.

"Christine should have left them both," Virgil mutters, pulling his hoodie up.

"And it's a musical," Roman says thoughtfully. "Patton? What do you say?"

"I love it!" Patton enthuses, giving Deceit a hearty, loving squeeze as he leads him to the sofa. "Sounds great to me!"

"It's better than _Frozen_ ," Remus admits from behind the couch. "Although I still wanna know about the reindeer-"

"Stop with the reindeer!" Roman demands, glaring at his brother. Deceit has to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing.

"Is it always like this?" He whispers in Patton's ear. Patton giggles.

"Pretty much," he says. "Isn't it great?"

Deceit has to admit that maybe, just maybe-

It kind of is.

As the movie begins to play, he catches himself blepping and self-consciously pulls his tongue back in, hoping that no one sees. Just as he begins to relax a little, Patton squeals in his ear.

"Oh, you _blep_ , oh gosh, that's so cute, Dee, I can't believe-"

"The _movie_ , Patton," Roman complains.

"Like you won't spend at least half of it talking and pointing out all the discrepancies and inaccuracies," Logan says.

"Oops, sorry, Roman," Patton says. He leans over, whispering in Deceit's ear.

"You blep! I love you!"

"Love you, too, Patton," Deceit murmurs back, amused, and settles in to watch the movie.


End file.
